Flaming Black
by iPie
Summary: Schwarz is ne Band, die in der Musik die Freiheit für ihr Seele finden...oder so...


Flaming Black  
  
Titel: Flaming Black Teil: Prolog/ Mayfly Autor: Lilah Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte ist reine Fiktion. Jede Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden Personen (zum Beispiel acht zu süße Bishônen) oder tatsächlichen Ereignissen ist rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt (Stimmt genau! *mit Kopf nick*) Pairings: Mal sehen, wie weit ich mit'n schreiben komm Warnungen: Schaut mal unter "Autor" nach -_-° Naja, und sonst... alles, was ghier gesagt, gedacht oder getan wird, beruht auf meinen Überlegungen; und wer "Grün" ( *zisch* Schleichwerbung!) kennt, wird diese Story zu fürchten wissen! *g* aber eigentlich hab ich mich zam'grissn. Kommentar: Ich bemühe mich, dass das hier mehr depri wird. Ehrlich. Fragt besser nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, aber eigentlich werden alle FF von mir so seltsam. Liegt wohl daran, dass ich es auch bin! ^.~ Grüße gehen an: meine Katze "Nagi" *miau*  
das Meerschweinchen meiner Freundin "Schuldig" *quietsch*  
meinen Zellengenossen "Jei" *wink*  
meinen Masochisten-Verbündeten "Danirello" *Messer zück*  
meine armen Klassenkameraden, bes. "Mene" Aber jetzt geht's los!  
  
~*Nagis POV*~  
  
~*~Mayfly~*~  
  
~NANIKA HEN DA, BOKU WA HEN DA~  
  
es war ein Abend wie jeder andere. Wie tausend Abende zuvor. Die Sonne ging unter, für eine Weile dämmerten die Farben im sanften Grau dahin, dann blitzten die ersten Sterne am Himmel auf. Ein Himmel, der, ohne es zu bemerken, nicht mehr blassblau war, sondern schwarz. Ein Schwarz, das undurchdringbar und ewig war. //He, kiddo, konzentrier dich mehr auf die lebende Masse unter dir, als auf die toten Sterne über dir!//  
~KIMI TO ATTE, BOKU WA HEN DA~  
  
Ich sollte mir wirklich mehr Gedanken über mein Leben auf der Erde machen, als über das Leben "da oben". Aber wie sagt Schuldig immer? "Die Sterne, der Himmel, selbst die Erde ist tot. Das einzige Leben sind wir Menschen. Und wir können verdammt gut leben!" und dann lacht er immer. Lacht, als wäre es die einzige Wahrheit auf Erden. Eine Wahrheit, die nur er erkannt und erfahren hat. Erfahren in seinem traurigen Leben. Ein Lachen aus Trauer... //Hast du mir eigentlich zu gehört? Ich sagte, du sollst dich konzentrieren, und nicht solchen Schwachsinn denken! Und wie ich lache, geht dich 'nen Dreck an!// /Ja. Entschuldige./  
~KANJOU GA SAKEBI- DASU~  
  
Was ist nur heute los mit mir? Solch seltsame Gedanken hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr... Eigentlich nicht mehr, seit ich bei "Flaming Black" bin. Seitdem ging es mir wohl besser. Oder wollte ich nur, dass es mir besser ging? ... Ich bin immer noch allein; nicht mehr oder weniger als zuvor. ... Aber es ging mir besser. Vielleicht, weil ich so tat, als wäre ich nicht allein. Habe ich es vergessen? ... Aber es ging mir besser. Sollte ich vergessen?  
  
~NASAKENAI KODOKU DA TO~  
  
Ich lächle. Lächle in die Menge, als würde es mir etwas bedeuten. Lächle ehrlich. Bedeutet es mir denn etwas? Das Gekreische der Fans dringt an mein Ohr. Soll ich noch etwas mehr lächeln? Noch mehr? Langsam verwandelt sich mein Gesicht in eine dämonische Fratze. Die ehrlich lächelt.  
  
~MAYFLY~*~KIETE SHIMAISOU NA~  
~MAYFLY~*~BOKU WO TSURE- DASHITE~  
~MAYFLY~*~KANASHIGARANAIDE~  
~MAYFLY~*~KAGEROU DA NE~  
  
Im Waisenhaus wurde mir immer gesagt, dass Lügen töten. Aber mit Ehrlichkeit kann man genauso töten. Schwache Menschen vertragen nur ein Stückchen Wahrheit, den Rest ihrer Welt erbauen sie sich aus Lügen. Dämonen sind immer ehrlich. Ein Dämon könnte die Welt der Menschen zerstören... aus reine Ehrlichkeit... mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen...  
  
~MAYFLY~*~SORA GA AO- SUGITE~  
~MAYFLY~*~KIMI GA MIENAKUTE~  
~MAYFLY~*~AISHI- AETA NO NI~  
~MAYFLY~*~MABOROSHI DA NE~  
  
Die Welt der Menschen war immer so unschuldig. Weil ihre Lügen so unschuldig waren. Damit die Wahrheit nicht so grausam ist. Aber die Wahrheit ist nicht grausam! Und Lügen sind nicht unschuldig. Träume könnten unschuldig sein, wenn es keine Lügen wären. Wieder etwas, das Schuldig zu sagen pflegt: "Träume und Hoffnungen gibt es nicht." Aber Träume sind wie Lügen. Und dass es Lügen gibt, ist die Hoffnung der Menschen.  
  
~TOKI WO MACHI, ME WO SAMASU~  
~MAYO WASATE OBORETARA~  
~SHUNKAN GA KIRAMEITA~  
~FUJIYUU NA MIRAI DA TO~  
  
Ich habe nie gelogen. Habe die Lügen tot geschwiegen, so dass sie nicht zu meiner Welt wurden. Meine Welt, die nicht existierte. Nicht für andere, nur für mich. In dieser Welt war ich ganz allein. Und weil niemand log, war es ganz still dort. Manchmal hörte ich den Krach der Menschheit, das Geräusch von tausenden von Lügen, aber wie aus weiter Ferne. Die Mauern meiner Ehrlichkeit schützten mich; vor den Lügen, die sie "Gefühle" nannten. Gefühle, die Zukunft hatten. Lügen, die Zukunft hatten. Aber ihre Zukunft wurde zu meiner Vergangenheit. Und nun sind sie vergessen.  
  
~MAYFLY~*~KIETE SHIMAISOU NA~  
~MAYFLY~*~BOKU WO TSURE- DASHITE~  
~MAYFLY~*~HITORI NI SHINAIDE~  
~MAYFLY~*~KAGEROU DA NE~  
  
Menschen werden traurig, wenn andere Menschen sterben. Sie leiden beim Anblick des Todes. Leiden alleine in der Ewigkeit des Todes... Habe ich auch gelitten, alleine, in der Ewigkeit?  
  
~MAYFLY~*~DAREKA HOHOENDE~  
~MAYFLY~*~MUKASHI MITAYOU NI~  
~MAYFLY~*AI GA KIETE YUKU~  
~MAYFLY~*~MABOROSHI DA NE~  
  
Ich lächle immer noch. Ehrlich. Kein Dämon, der tötet. Nur Ehrlichkeit. Die Menge tobt. Chaos pur. Im Chaos wird die Welt versinken... Und die Menschen... Ein Traum, der bleibt. Aber andere Träume werden verschwinden...  
  
~MAYFLY~*~KIETE SHIMAISOU NA~  
~MAYFLY~*~BOKU WO TSURE- DASHITE~  
~MAYFLY~*~KANASIGARANAIDE~  
~MAYFLY~*~KAGEROU DA NE~  
  
~MAYFLY~*~SORA GA AO- SUGITE~  
~MAYFLY~*~KIMI GA MIENAKUTE~  
~MAYFLY~*~AISHI- AETA NO NI~  
~MAYFLY~*~MABOROSHI DA NE~  
  
~MAYFLY~*~KIETE SHIMAISOU NA~  
~MAYFLY~*~BOKU NO TSURE- DASHITE~  
~MAYFLY~*~HITORI NI SHINAIDE~  
~MAYFLY~*~KAGEROU DA NE~  
  
~*~OWARI~*~  
~TBC~ Okay, das war der Prolog. Wer 'ne Fortsetzung will, soll ein Kommi schreiben! Bitte! Den Songtext hab ich irgendwoher, also bitte verzeiht, wenn er nicht stimmt, ja?! *liebguck* *flüster* Re-views! Re-wies! Re- views!  
  
Danke für's Lesen! Grüße, Lilah 


End file.
